Герои
Герои предназначены для исследования мира и его опасных подземелий. Они активно исследуют территорию, скрытую туманом войны. Существует несколько различных типов героев со своими индивидуальными характерами: кто-то любит поесть, кто-то - поспать, слоняться вокруг города или воровать у вас вещи, вместо того, чтобы исследовать. Кроме того, некоторые герои обладают высоким боевым духом и будут помогать жителям в их нуждах. Для прихода героев нужны различные условия, но основным является то, что в городе более 10 жителей. Для их появления нужна таверна. Герои едят и спят в свободных комнатах таверны. Если им надоест в вашем городе, они покинут его, так что лучше содержать их в хороших условиях. Если комната героя будет удалена, он вскоре уйдет. Если герой решит уйти, но не сможет (путь заблокирован), то он впадет в ярость и начнет лупить ближайших союзников, либо сломает дверь (в случае, если его блокирует дверь). Героев нельзя снарядить броней или оружием самостоятельно, их снаряжение так же нельзя снять. Тем не менее, они могут надевать броню и оружие с павших противников или же использовать ваши вещи, если пожелают. Герои имеют систему прокачки и получают опыт за нанесение урона противникам. При достижении 6 уровня, они получают специальную способность, например, призвание Садона в случае Сипса. Некоторые герои могут получить дополнительные способности при достижении более высоких уровней. На текущий момент максимальный уровень - 50. Переключаться между героями можно, используя клавишу "H". Так можно быстро их отыскать, особенно в зонах леса. Максимальное число героев можно узнать, исходя из популяции вашего города. Максимальное число героев - это квадратный корень из популяции: * 9 жителей ⇒ 3 героя * 16 жителей ⇒ 4 героя * 25 жителей ⇒ 5 героев * 36 жителей ⇒ 6 героев * 49 жителей ⇒ 7 героев * 64 жителей ⇒ 8 героев * 81 жителей ⇒ 9 героев * 100 жителей ⇒ 10 героев * 121 жителей ⇒ 11 героев : ...и так далее Сипс Лагередел Этот парень - могущественный волшебник, способный поднимать мертвецов. Он атакует врагов на расстоянии, накладывая на них проклятия. Тем не менее, он довольно слаб и не может выдержать много ударов. ;Способности ;Интересные факты *Сипс Лагередел назван в честь известного игрового комментатора на youtube под ником Sips, известного своими обзорами игр, летсплеями по инди играм а так же хардкор-сериями по Minecraft в компании с человеком под ником Sjin. Так же ему принадлежит видео Towns playthrough, летсплей по данной игре, второй сезон которого был назван Fort Fantastic. "Лагередел" - это ссылка на его героя Dungeons and Dragons в 31 эпизоде известного подкаста Yogpod сделанного Yogscast'ом. В этом эпизоде под названием "YoGPoD 31 - Im Just Making A Camp Guys" Сипс играл за Доктора Цезаря и прославился своей привычкой ставить лагерь на каждом шагу. *Садон являлся жителем, ставшим жертвой призрака, слонявшегося вокруг могил Сипса. Сэр Древобей file:Heroes_Punchwood.PNG Самый благородный из рыцарей. Этот парень никогда не станет воровать у вас. В будущих патчах будет развлекаться, нанося удары по деревьям, так же, как развлекается, нанося удары противникам. ;Исследование : Сэр Древобей проводит 70% времени в активном исследовании и 30% - слоняясь по городу. ;Оружие : Появляется вместе с Железным мечем. ;Способности ;Требования Прибытие: 14 жителей и 4 уровень открытий Остается: Требуется как минимум 12 жителей. ;Интересные факты :Сэр Древобей назван в честь обзорщика игр Paul Soares Jr., известного своими летсплеями по Minecraft и Skyrim. Он выкладывает видео по каждому апдейту игры Towns. Сэр Древобей - имя героя, за которого играл Пол в Minecraft. Вехс Птицекоп file:Heroes_Vechs.PNG ;Exploration: Vechs spends 30% of the time exploring and 70% of the time idling. ;Weaponry: Vechs spawns with a Fire bow. ;Allowed Equipment: Cloth, Wood, Bone, Misc, Bow ;Skills ;Prerequisites Arrival: Requires at least 14 citizens and the discovery of floor 4 (level -4). Stay: Requires a minimum of 12 citizens. ;Интересные факты :"Vechs, the birds miner" is a shoutout by the SMP team to a popular Youtube gaming commentator by the name of Vechs, also know for creating the Complete the Monument map style in Minecraft. Vechs is currently doing a Towns playthrough. "The birds miner" is a reference to his videos in which he speaks as if bird is a mineable block, instead of an animal. :"Fwap'a Durp" is what he called bats in Minecraft and asked for it to be the name of his bat spawn in towns. Дворф file:Heroes_Dwarves.PNG Они предпочитают спать под землей и придут в ваш город только тогда, когда вы спуститесь на уровни ниже. Они предпочитают исследовать подземелья, нежели общаться с другими героями. Тем не менее, время от времени они любят хорошо поесть в таверне. Получив достаточно опыта, эти парни приходят в ярость в бою и кромсают всех противников на своем пути. ;Исследование : Дворф - усердный исследователь. Он тратит 80% времени на исследование и 20% - на отдых. ;Оружие : Появляются с каменным молотом. ;Способности ;Условия Появляются: Необходимо как минимум 11 жителей и открытие уровня 3. Комната таверны должна быть под землей. Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 9 жителей и открытие уровня 4. Разбойник file:Heroes_Rogues.PNG Не позволяйте им бродить в одиночку! Эти ребята будут очень опасны в будущих патчах, так как их ловушки и закрытые ими двери очень хорошо блокируют проход другим героям. Они предпочитают подозрительно шнырять по городу, нежели исследовать подземелья... Интересно, почему... Разбойники (так же известные как Воры) имеют склонность воровать вещи из ваших хранилищ. Могут своровать все, что угодно. ;Исследование : Тратят половину времени на исследование и половину - на шныряние по городу. ;Оружие : Разбойники появляются с Изогнутым лезвием. ;Способности ;Условия Появляются: Необходимо как минимум 10 жителей. Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 8 жителей. Горец file:Heroes_Highlanders.PNG Эти ребята высокого роста предпочитают холодную атмосферу вершин. Они появятся только, если вы построите комнату высоко в горах. Они предпочитают проводить время, убивая монстров и могут превращаться в животных, с помощью своих символов. ;Исследование : Проводят в исследованиях 85% времени. ;Оружие : Появляются без оружия. ;Способности ;Условия Прибывают: Необходимо как минимум 10 жителей и комната таверны, расположенная на 5 уровней выше уровня моря. Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 8 жителей. Варвар file:Heroes_Barbarians.PNG Это люди, выросшие в жестоких условиях. Им все равно где спать, пока вы будете снабжать их противниками и едой. Они очень любят поесть. Они очень агрессивны и имеют плохую привычку исследовать местность без оружия, что очень сокращает продолжительность их жизни. ;Исследование : Проводят в исследовании 75% времени. ;Оружие : У них нет оружия по умолчанию, поэтому они дерутся кулаками. ;Способности ;Условия Прибывают: Необходимо как минимум 10 жителей и открытие уровня 2. Свободная комната таверны не требуется, они будут спать там, где им захочется. Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 8 жителей. Рыцарь file:Heroes_Knight.PNG Наиболее популярные герои. Тяжелые воины, всегда готовые к бою. Тем не менее, они любят бродить вокруг таверны и на арене не меньше, чем исследовать подземелья. ;Исследование : Как и Варвары, Рыцари проводят 75% времени исследуя подземелья и 25% отдыхая ;Оружие : Рыцари появляются с Железным мечом . ;Способности ;Условия Прибывают: Необходимо как минимум 10 жителей и открытие уровня 2. Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 8 жителей. Эльфийский лучник file:Elven_archer.png Эльфийский лучник атакует с расстояния. Говорят, что острее их ушей, только их стрелы. Исследование : Эльфийские лучники проводят 70% времени на исследование и 30% - на отдых. Оружие Эльфийские лучники появляются с эльфийским луком. ;Способности ;Условия Прибывают: Необходимо как минимум 11 жителей и открытие уровня 2 Остаются: Необходимо как минимум 7 жителей. Маг file:Mage.png Маг - сильный герои магического класса (но не так хорош, как Сипс). Является мастером тайной магии и магии превращения. ;Разведка : Маги менее активны чем их предводитель Сипс, проводят 60% в разведке, остальные 40 - в городе ;Вооружение : Появляются с жезлами Огня ;Skills ;Требования Появление: 11 жителей и 2 уровень открытий Остаются: не меньше 7 жителей Травник file:Heroes_Herbalist.png Травник является защитником природы, хотя и использует живые бревна в качестве отвлечения внимания, пока он делает из обычных ростков живые бомбы. ;Exploration: Herbalists spend 65% of their time exploring and 35% of their time idling. ;Weaponry: The Herbalist spawns with the Nature Wand ;Allowed Equipment: Cloth, Bone, Wand, Misc ;Skills ;Prerequisites Arrival: Requires at least 14 citizens and the discovery of floor 4 (level -4). Stay: Requires a minimum of 12 citizens.